This invention relates generally to clamping hangers for garments and the like, and more particularly to a locking spring clip secured to each of the clamping members.
Clamping types of hangers are known to the art and various spring means are further known for yieldably locking the clamping members in closed position to retain garments or the like therebetween. However, there is no art known to the applicant herein wherein non-abrasive and non-metallic hinged clamping members are normally and relatively spring-biased for locking purposes by means of a springable locking clip attached to each of said members and away from the full path of movement of the movable clamping member when attaining any open position.
In another application filed concurrently herewith by applicant under the title Garment Clamping Hanger with Pivoted Locking Clip, the spring element is attached to an arm of the clamp and swingable away from the full path of movement of the movable clamping member when attaining any open position.
In the patent to Garrison et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,092 dated Oct. 23, 1973, a slidable locking clip is utilized adapted to run in tracks of hinged clamping members and which is intended to be prevented from separation by a cross-bar stop member with the clip slidable therebeneath. In open position the clip of Garrison loosely projects above the top of the clamp, rattles and may be easily separated by being forced through the cross-bar on being snared or otherwise contacted in use. Moreover, the movable clamping member of Garrison tends to jam or separate the clip from the cross-bar when moved to fully open position, and further the mode of operation as by upward pushing thereof leads the user to confusion in operation.
Other patents of the prior art show hinged and clamping members molded of plastic as Loscalzo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,984 dated Jan. 6, 1970, Boyce, U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,935 dated Sept. 8, 1970 and Batts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,607 dated Oct. 17, 1972; but each fails to show any type of overlying or external spring-biasing. Moreover, patents on spring-biased metallic and non-metallic clamps are numerous including Cavanagh, U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,702 dated Jan. 11, 1944, and older patents as Seger, U.S. Pat. No. 648,534 dated May 1, 1900 Ashmore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,102 dated Nov. 13, 1923; but these also fail to show the mode of operation and simplicity of applicant's spring clip and as attached and overlying the hinged gripping members.
Accordingly, a main object of the invention is to provide a garment clamp of the type having a body or arm preferably integrally molded with one or more of the gripping members, but wherein the gripping members are hingedly molded and have an overlying springable clip inseparably secured to each of said gripping members and wherein the gripping members are relatively movable between locked and unlocked positions by finger engagable leverage means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination of clamp and spring clip wherein the overlying spring is outwardly flexed together with gripping member movement and is necessarily out of the path of movement of the gripping member at all times; wherein operation of said clip is self-evident to the user by virtue of common knowledge of lever operation.
Another object of the invention resides in the efficient and economical manner of assembling the spring clip to the hanger for non-separability, in the economy in cost of production for throw-away purposes of the hanger, in the positive and easy manner of attaining full or intermediate unlocking and locking position and in the means used to prevent accidental opening in the course of usage.
These objects and other incidental ends and advantages of the invention will hereinafter appear in the progress of the disclosure and as will be pointed out in the appended claims.